The Uchiha Brother and Sister Awkwardness
by XxYuffie-Vasuki-UchihaxX
Summary: Ok, well. This story includes Sasuke Uchiha and my main RPC, Yuffie Uchiha :D And well, they have quite a...weird moment XD And just read if u wanna know what happens XDDD NOTE: Contains bad Language, sexual scenes, and any other bad stuff XD


The Uchiha Brother and Sister Awkwardness

(NOTE: Ok, so I was really bored and I'm still working on my other fanfic xD So all of the sudden, this came to my mind for no total reason XDDDD (Me and one of my friends on fb were being so random so I thought I should make it into a fanfic xD) Anyway, I hope you guys will like it XD Btw, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN! Only my RPC!)

(WARNINGS: 1. Sasuke is really funny in this fanfic. 2. Sasuke and Sakura are engaged. 3. They have a kid named Daisuke xD)

Yuffie was resting on the couch lazily. Until her brother, Sasuke Uchiha, came in and looked at her.

"Yuffie, may I tell you something?" He asked her in his emotionless voice

Yuffie looked at him and just nodded

"You're annoying….but in a good way….." He said

Yuffie then shot straight up and looked at him with a death glare. "Is that suppose to be a good or bad thing, Sasuke?"

He smirked evilly and crossed his arms "Yeah, it's a good thing." He then winked at her.

She looked at him like she was fixing to punch the hell out of him "It freakin' better be, mister!" Yuffie yelled at him while clutching the couch.

Sasuke shook his head and sighed with his arms still crossed "I still haven't forgotten about that damn video of me doing the Caramell Dansen Dance…." A slight blush appeared across his face.

Yuffie stood up straight and looked at him "OH GET FUCKING OVER IT!" She barked out

"NEVER!" Sasuke snapped out. Almost cutting Yuffie off.

She sweat-dropped hard and looked at him like she was annoyed at her own brother who was supposed to be all about revenge and destroying the Leaf Village "Geez, you're annoying… BUT IN A GOOD WAY, DON'T TAKE IT SO HARD!" 

Sasuke chuckled and nodded in agreement "I know, I know…. Make up hug?" He spread out his arms and waited for his sister to hug him.

"Sure." Yuffie said and then hugged him.

Sasuke smiled then hugged back.

Yuffie smirked evilly and glomped him then messed up his hair "What'cha get for messing up mine last week!"

"DAMN YOU! USURATONKACHI!" Sasuke blurted out, he then started wrestling with his own sister.

"AH! THAT'S IT, SASUKE! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW!" Yuffie yelled out in rage. She then pinned him to the floor and then she goes under him and wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his.

"Sis…." He said in a nervous tone while looking at her "I'm kinda sensitive…" Sasuke then blushed "So uh… get off of me, 'kay?" He then thought 'Don't get up…..' His face then turned red.

Yuffie then noticed what she was doing was 100% perverted. Her face quickly turned red "Oh…..SHIT!" Yuffie yelled out. She tried to get out from under him but she couldn't. "AHHHH! I'M STUCK!" She yelled out with big tears coming down her face.

Sasuke's face turned into a 'WTF!' expression. He then started panicking on the inside, but was calm on the outside "WTF? S-S-STUCK?….oh…..yes you are…..ooooh…..WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Sasuke yelled out. He then thought to himself 'Please don't let anyone see us…please….'

Yuffie also thought to herself 'Oh god….please don't let anyone see us! But the person I don't really want to see this….is Naruto, Sakura, my kids, Daisuke, or my students…..' She sweat-dropped and yelled out, panicking "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!"

"Ok….let me try to relax….." Sasuke was sweating hard and was very nervous "Mention things that will turn me off…." He said in a calm voice

"Alright….uh….um…..Daisuke is in trouble!" Yuffie hoped that would work.

"Ok, it's working…can you move yet?" He asked while still red and sweating.

Yuffie tried to move but only moved a little. "Kinda…" 

Sasuke's face turned even more redder "DON'T MOVE! DON'T MOVE!" He then thought to himself again 'If she moves, it feels even better…..I mean worse! Not better! Shit!'

An angry mark appeared on Yuffie's forehead "WELL, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING DO? TRY TO GET UP OR GET BROKEN BONES?" 

Sasuke was still red "I DON'T KNOW! Ok….lets just be calm and breath….." Sasuke tried to calm down "But get up slowly…"

Yuffie nodded then tried to get up slowly

Sasuke was trying to keep control of his body

Yuffie finally got up and grinned "YAY!" 

"Finally!" Sasuke yelled out. He sighed relievable. He then said "I need another moment…." While covering his crotch with his hands.

Yuffie tilted her head "Huh?"

"Nothing….you can go now sis…."He said while getting up and bending himself over. "See ya then!" Sasuke said, he then ran off. 

Yuffie just stood there confused "Oooooooookkkkkkk….."

A minute passed and then Yuffie started laughing evilly "You got that on video, right?" 

All of the sudden, a tiny Yuffie came out of the bushes with a camera in her hand "Yep!"

"Good!" Yuffie said evilly.

A few days later, Sasuke saw Naruto, Sakura, and the whole gang (Neji, TenTen, Rock Lee, Sai, Kakashi, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino) All gathered around Yuffie laughing.

Sasuke walked up to them and said "Hey gu-" He stopped as he saw the scene of him and Yuffie the other day on video. His face turned red as a tomato. He looked at Yuffie with a death glare "YUFFIE VASUKI UCHIHA! YOU BITCH!"

Yuffie laughed and started running off. "MWAHAHAHAHA!

Sasuke ran after her with his sword out "DIE!"

(NOTE 2: Ahhhh! I hope everyone liked it! Plz rate and comment guys! ^^)


End file.
